


Sunset on the Hokage Rock

by Kitera_Matar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Art, Fanart, Hokage Rock, Sunsets, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitera_Matar/pseuds/Kitera_Matar
Summary: A fanart of young Anbu Kakashi watching the sunset from the top of Hokage Rock with Pakkun.
Kudos: 22





	Sunset on the Hokage Rock




End file.
